Bilang Aja 'I Do'
by Azure Azalea
Summary: Setelah cita-cita Sasuke ngebunuh Itachi tercapai, akirnya dia memutuskan bwat mudik. skarang, misi barunya adalah, membangun kembali klan Uchiha...SasuX... Baca aja! En find out who is the lucky one..:P


sbenernya diriku gi shock pas nulis ini...

fic gwa yang uda gwa bikin sebelumnya...ilang kemakan pirus...huhuhuhu...X(

...

* * *

" Dia itu keren, cakep, pinter, cool……kurang apa lagi sih??. Matanya itu lhoo….tatapannya serasa menghujam langsung ke jantung. Suaranya…..ooohhh…..kalo manggil namaku…'Sakura'….haaah…..rasanya ampe bikin merinding dahh…. Senyumnya…..menghanyutkann……haaah….Sas…Sas…..Sayangnya lo pergi gitu aja, bahkan nggak ngasih gwa ciuman selamat tinggal…..Iiiih…..Benci deh…." (Idiihhh…)

XXX

Sasuke akhirnya kembali juga ke kampung halamannya. Tekadnya uda bulat, pokoknya dia mau membangun keluarga besar Uchiha yang sakinah, kaga pake dendam-dendaman lagi. Diingatnyalah cewe yang dulu ditinggalnya di bangku di pinggir jalan.

"Dia pasti jejeritan dah ngeliat gwa balik lagi, palagi gwa lamar….beuh….!!"

Dengan pede Sasuke melancarkan misinya, menuju rumah Sakura yang untungnya nggak pindah selama beberapa tahun blakangan.

Di rumah Sakura…

"Oh, Nak Sasuke yang itu kannn….Tunggu sbentar ya….si Sakura juga barusan pulang"

"Iya Tante Haruno"

Ting..ting...tingg….

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura muncul di depan Sasuke dengan tampang ngantuk+kaget+ogah-ogahan, soalnya dia barusan pulang dari dines malam di rumah sakit.

"Ohh…Sakura….dirimu yang kucel pun tetep cantik..", Sasuke melancarkan serangan yang dia pelajari dari Sanji koki resto di deket Ichiraku. Nggak pake nunggu Sakura yang hestitate dengan kalimat aneh Sasuke (yahh…seumur-umur dia kaga pernah ngomong kaya gitu kann..), Sasuke langsung berlutut di depan Sakura.

"Sakura…Will you marry me?"

Clingg…….sebuah cincin di tangan Sasuke berkilauan. Sasuke yakin banget, Sakura pasti lagi shock karena hepi. Kemudian Sakura ngangkat jempolnya, ditunjukkan ke Sasuke (Sakura make cincin di jempol, soalnya kalo di jari laen, ntar bisa ancur klo dia berantem).

"Sori Sas! Gwa udah tunangan. Lo telat!"

"Hah?!"

"Gwa emang sempet stress waktu lo pergi, tapi karena itu gwa malah bisa lebih akrab ma dia"

"Siapa? Si Naruto ya?"

"Naruto?? Dia mah jauh! Pak guru Kakashi dong….Gwa kaga nyangka ternyata di balik topengnya yang lo kira bibirnya tebel, giginya tonggos, ternyata dia kawaii bangeeeeet……"

Bagaikan disamber chidori, Sasuke cuma bisa mangap. En dia keluar dari rumah Sakura sambil ngantongin undangan kawinan Sakura.

"Eh…masih ada saingan si Sakura. Ino! Kalo dia, gwa yakin ga bakalan nolak..!!"

Dengan semangat, Sasuke menuju toko bunga Yamanaka, rumah si Ino.

"OY SAS!"

_"Walahh….si rubah…"_

"Lo dah balik to! Mo kemana?"

Akirnya Sasuke nggak punya pilihan, diapun berkeluh kesah pada Naruto.

"Iya tuh! Sama Sakura aja nunjukin tampangnya. Makanya gwa juga makin penasaran banget Sakura langsung mau ma dia. Dasar sialan!"

"Gwa ga ada pilihan laen, sekarang gwa mo ke tempet si Ino, siapa tau dia…"

"Klo Ino, dia pacaran ma Sai"

"Hah?? Padahal gwa pikir kalo dia pacaran bakalan ma Shikamaru tuhh"

"Ahh…Nggak! Shikamaru bulan lalu barusan merid tuh ma Bu guru Kurenai!"

"APAAA….!! KOK BISA??"

"Ya gitu dah… selama lo pergi, di kampung kita banyak yang aneh-aneh sih.. Tapi kalo lo mo nyari cewe, angkatan kita sih, cewenya udah kesambet smua"

Walahh…..Sasuke shock, kayanya dulu dia populer banget. Banyak cewe-cewe ngerubutin dia. Sekarang gada satupun yang available. Si Karin yang jadi cadangan terakhir juga uda kawin lari ma Suigetsu. Sialan juga!!

Akhirnya, jalan keluar terakhir. Sasuke njalanin rencana Naruto. Sayembara. Segera secepatnya, mereka bikin selebaran dan ditempel di tiap gang. Besok pagi bagi peserta yang berminat, diharap datang ke lapangan latihan jam 10 pagi. P.S: Bawa bekal sendiri-sendiri.

XXX

Paginya….

Sasuke yang udah nggak sabar kemping di tengah lapangan, nunggu dari subuh. Tapi uda lewat jam 10 teng, belum ada satu cewe-pun yang datang. Penasaran siapa tau dia salah tulis, selembar pengumuman yang dia kantongin dibaca lagi (pake sharingan biar nggak salah!).

Bener kok!

Baiklah…dengan sabar Sasuke nungguin….

Sejam kemudian ada suara orang jalan masuk ke lapangan. Tekad Sasuke, pokoknya yang pertama datang langsung dah pemenangnya….

Dari jauh Sasuke ngamat-ngamatin tuh orang…_"wow…pake legging…so sexy.."_

Sebelum Sasuke siap-siap dengan berliannya yang berkilauan, Si sexy ber-legging nampak jelas di depannya.

"Lhoo..Sas! Ngapain di sini?!"

Sasuke mangap…..Maito Gai!! Tidaaaaak……..!!

"_wueh! Ni anak kenapa petrified gitu ngeliat gwa?! OH! Gwa tau, pasti karena belakangan ini gwa keliatan makin gagah!!"_

Dengan silaunya senyuman si Gai, dia menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke.

"_sialan! Gwa ga bakalan ketipu lagi dengan yang sexy-sexy..pokoknya gwa lihat dulu atasnya"_

Sekitar sejam kemudian…

"_Wow….rambut hitam panjang yang indahh….siapa tuuhhh….??...rasanya gwa kenal dah……eh…..??..."_

Setengah nyawa Sasuke melayang lagi, Neji yang lewat, uda janjian ma Gai.

"AAAARGH!! SIAL…!! Mending gwa hunting di kota aja. Pokoknya cewe pertama yang gwa liat….akh!!"

"WHAAAAAA……..SORY……SORY…….!! Kau ga papa….??"

Sasuke ngelupain hidungnya yang berdarah karena nubruk orang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Suara cewe. Sekejap Sasuke ngaktipin sharingannya melototin cewe tulen di depannya..

"A…Anko-san!"

"Lha…Sasuke! Ngapain kok bengong…", Anko nggak sanggup nglanjutin, Sasuke uda mojokin Anko ke pohon.

"Anko-san! Uda Merid?"

"Hah?? Kok tiba-tiba…"

"Uda blom??"

" Belum!"

"Punya pacar??"

" Hah?? Nggak sih!"

"Kalo gitu pliz merry me!"

"Eh….Ha?! ….Kok….Kepalamu ga papa kah??"

Ngeliat mata Sasuke yang berbina-binar, akhirnya Anko luluh juga.

"Kalo mau, gwa juga tau caranya ngilangin tatonya Orochimaru itu!"

Wah! Tentu aja! Dengan itu Anko ga bisa nolak!

"Baiklah! I do….I do…!!"

Akhirnya dengan itu Anko nerima cincin dari Sasuke. Dan mereka kembali ke kampung. Sejak saat itulah, sejarah keluarga Uchiha yang baru terbentuk….

**TAMAT!!**

* * *

Pliz somebody kick me for this stupid fic!


End file.
